


Passion

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Episode Related, Gap Filler, Points of View
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-25
Updated: 2003-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-27 02:06:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12071439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: A gapfiller for episode #208.  How events may have progressed after Justin's mother left to pick up Molly.





	Passion

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

The door slid closed. She was finally gone. I turned around and pushed my weight on the back of the door for a second, seeing if he wanted it. He was looking at me hungrily. I ran to him, like lost lovers reunited, and felt myself enclosed in his strong arms, the heady scent of desire and sexuality engulfing me like a blanket. I rose up on my toes and he pressed his lips to mine urgently, in frenzied, brief, kisses. 

“How was he” I said in a muffled voice. 

“Not bad,” Brian replied evasively, pulling us both back onto the couch, me on top. 

“What d’you do,” I said in between kisses and fumbling. “Di’you fuck him, suck him, tell me.” I wanted to know how intimate Brian had been with him. Did he enjoy it like he enjoyed me? At least he’d stuck to the rules – all I could taste on Brian’s lips was Brian. 

“Why don’t I just show you,” he said. He shuffled back on the sofa until we were lying on it comfortably, and I could feel his hands roaming under my top and over my chest and back. I felt a warm shiver of pleasure pass over me like it always did when he touched me, combined with what felt like crackles of electricity and yearning. Surly no trick could compare to this. Brian pulled my tops off, and then in one fluid movement, rolled over so that he was pinning me to the couch. He trailed kisses down my neck and torso, over my peaked nipples, playing with the nipple ring with his teeth. I knew he liked it, even though he never said. His head moved down and he unbuttoned my trousers, pulling out my rigid cock. He glanced up at me and smiled, in pure delight. Something flickered in his eyes; compassion, emotion – love. It was enough for me for now. I felt him take me in his mouth, wrapping his sensuous lips around me, using his hand for extra pleasure. I’m sure he loved eliciting moans from me because he sucked harder every time I admitted defeat. He knew me well enough to know I was about to shoot, and he stopped, ignoring my grunt of disapproval. Then he sat up on my body, slowly unpeeling his clothes, and then standing up to take down his trousers. For the millionth time as I stared at him, I noted just how incredible he really was and how…privileged? Maybe that’s the wrong word. Right – we were together. Him dark, tall and handsome, me smaller, blonde, and beautiful. With our differences combined, I knew we made a whole. He climbed back onto me, straddling me, his long, lean legs gripping me. I could see the tendons and muscles standing out like steel cables, rippling every time he shifted. He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine again, and I could taste myself on him. I felt his fingers swirling over my neck and locking in my hair, as if he was afraid that if he let me go, I would leave. His tongue was probing deep into my mouth, flickering expertly. Then he pulled me up until I was kneeling, and pushed me, until my torso was leaning against the sofa back, my hands gripped on the top. I could feel him behind me, hard, impatient. He couldn’t wait much longer, and it pleased me to know that the fires burning within him had been lit by me. I heard the rip of a condom packet, and shallow breathing as it was rolled on carefully. Brian didn’t want anything to happen to either me or him. Briefly I wondered if my lifestyle would ever result in aids, and then abandoned this shadow of doubt as he put his lips to my ear and whispered, “Ready?” I nodded. I felt his hands around my waist, supporting me, holding me strong like a tree branch holding onto a leaf in a gale. Then I felt the tip of him pressing into me, and tightened my hands on the sofa back until my knuckles were white. This was the worst – and best - part. And then he was inside me, and all my thoughts were consumed by him, the feel of his dampening torso against my back, his quickening breath hot over my neck, his cock, moving steadily in a rhythm, in, out. He was gentle yet fierce. He knew how I liked it. 

He was moving faster now, going harder. My mind flashed back to the unwelcome image of him and the trick in this very same position when Daphne and I walked in on him. I was glad that the memory of that was being replaced by the memory of this. His breath was coming short and ragged now, and I realised that mine was too. In moments of passion like this I sometimes lost control and murmured incoherence, punctuated by his name. I tipped my head back so that I could see his face, and he looked down at me, the face of God. He moved his head so that he could put his lips on mine, his tongue entering my mouth just like his cock down below. I felt the familiar tightening in my balls and lifted one hand up to put around the back of his head, squeezing a clump of his hair to tell him I was close. But he already knew. Our mouths still locked together, he rammed into me, hard, one more time climaxing the same time that I did, riding out our orgasms, breathing fast. He pulled away from the kiss and let his head fall onto my shoulders, like a child. Then he kissed my neck in affection and pulled out of me, pulling me down with him to lie on the sofa, spooned, in his comforting arms. 

“Justin?” he said. 

“Mmmm,” I replied sleepily. I knew what I wanted him to say, and a part of me knew he wanted to say it too. But the courage obviously deserted him, and he kissed my cheek dreamily and held me closer. For the minute, it was enough, and sated, I drifted happily into a dreamless slumber, watched over protectively, by my saviour.


End file.
